


【GGAD】决战之后/After the final battle

by Narcissus_Qian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wand Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Qian/pseuds/Narcissus_Qian
Summary: 决战后的夜晚，两人再次碰面，各自心怀鬼胎却无法掩饰对对方的爱意。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 9





	【GGAD】决战之后/After the final battle

邓布利多独自走进囚禁格林德沃的监牢，遣散了守卫。

这是一间空荡荡的屋子，唯一的窗户不高，被铁栅栏与外界隔开。窗外月亮正圆，能看到点点环形山投下的阴影。

邓布利多借被栏杆分隔的月光盯着昏睡中的格林德沃，白日决战中受的伤还未被包扎，浸出艳红的鲜血，倒与一头凌乱的白发形成对比。

格林德沃躺在地上，他的魔力在消耗殆尽后被魔法限制无法恢复，老魔杖被邓布利多夺走。毫无反抗能力。

邓布利多坐到他身前，用眼神描摹略显陌生的容貌，脑海中浮现的是梦回时萦绕在心头那灿烂的金发。

他们都老了。

邓布利多伸出手，有些犹豫，像面对厄里斯魔镜，明白这是饮鸩止渴，却无法制止自己。

“我以为你会让他们把我丢到阿兹卡班，再也不见。”听见伤痕累累的人忽然开口，邓布利多蓦地把手收回，神色复杂地看向曾经的恋人缓缓睁开的双眼。异瞳依然明亮，不输月光。

“怎么？当你打败我，不是想把我杀死么。现在后悔了？想来感化我了？”格林德沃用手撑着身体坐起，正对邓布利多，嘴角一抹嘲讽的笑。

格林德沃注意到邓布利多塞在马甲里的老魔杖，接着：“我竟一直没发现你才是老魔杖的主人。”他瞥了一眼邓布利多苍白的脸色，没有就这个问题说下去，“你深夜来找我，不会只是来当个哑巴吧。”

邓布利多眼神闪烁，一言不发地盯着格林德沃冷淡的表情，语言的真实与虚假在脑海中博弈。手抚上老魔杖，眼里是孤注一掷的决绝，他终于下定决心：“你可以选择和我立下誓约，用牢不可破咒，发誓你永远放弃你的权力，放弃你拥有的一切，我带你离开。”

“只有我和你。”他补充道。

格林德沃听着，嗤笑：“你舍得么，我们伟大的邓布利多教授？离开你的学校，你的学生；抛弃正向你走来的荣华和名誉；看那些困囿于权力的巫师如何毁灭他们曾珍视的，你珍视的；然后与我这个手下败将生活？”他换了个姿势，靠着墙支撑自己，防止鲜血沾染邓布利多的衣服，“以爱为名打败我后，终于舍得施舍一些爱意给曾经的恋人了？”

格林德沃看着沉默不语的邓布利多，不知他是在为自己肮脏的想法而羞耻，还是在为自以为是的天真而忏悔。有一瞬间他以为自己回到了曾经的戈德里克山谷，眼前还是野心勃勃的他遇到的那个桀骜不驯的红发青年。他又一次打破寂静：“那么，阿尔，不如让我看看你有多坚定。”他举起双手，示意邓布利多一个拥抱。

邓布利多愣住了，陌生又亲昵的称呼唤起年少时的记忆，他起身，挤进格林德沃的怀抱。他脖子上已经愈合的伤痕被冰冷柔软的唇瓣覆盖，接着亲吻蔓延到未修剪的胡须，与同样冰冷的嘴唇。他紧闭着嘴。

格林德沃面对怀中人的拒绝，一下咬在干燥起皮的下唇上，随着甘甜的血液进入邓布利多。吮吸的水声响起，邓布利多忽然开始担心进来时有没有关好门。

格林德沃在亲吻的同时伸手扯开邓布利多剪裁合身的马甲，勾住西裤上的背带把玩，像1899年戈德里克山谷中绽放的盛夏时那样。不能使用魔法让他有些不适。

衬衫掖在西裤中，薄薄的布料裹着皮肤，洇出点点汗渍，有一种呼之欲出的色情。一枚一枚解开扣子，格林德沃可以感受到邓布利多身躯的颤抖，肉眼可见的犹豫漂浮在空中。他抚摸脊椎凹陷形成的沟壑，安抚怀中的人，又猛地褪下他的裤子，白皙的臀肉暴露在月光下，像未被人采撷的柠檬雪宝，可口，诱人。

邓布利多半坐到格林德沃身上，仅此一夜的放纵，他想。于是他抛却用来说服自己的天下苍生，沉溺在这一方黑暗，仿佛在戈德里克山谷傍晚的山毛榉树下，把自己完全交给盖勒特。他的手划过白天他的咒语造成的伤口，无杖魔法精准地让它们愈合，只留下浅浅的疤痕。

格林德沃将手从衬衫下摆伸进去，冰凉地触碰肉体，揉上邓布利多胸前的凸起。宽阔的肩膀，厚实的胸肌，即使有身上轻柔的触感，他仍无法骗过自己，他们没有变。

格林德沃突然抓起随马甲扔在地上的老魔杖指向邓布利多。魔杖的顶端没有光芒。邓布利多一怔，回过神来，身体僵硬，手撑着冰冷的地面，试图向后撤却被格林德沃拉回。他挣扎着，失魂落魄地看着面前的人，眼前重现金发少年离开时毫无留恋的背影。他忘记熟练的无杖魔法，只喃喃自语：“不……你怎么……你怎么能……”

格林德沃举着魔杖，尖端就要碰到邓布利多，入手熟悉的触感无法唤醒他对魔力的感应。仅仅停顿了一秒，他把手塞到邓布利多手中，展示自己无法使用魔法的事实，“你看，阿尔，仅仅是拿起魔杖就令你如此不信任我，我们又如何一同离开、生活呢？”

邓布利多没有回答，不再抬头，不再挣扎，顺着格林德沃的拉扯趴到他的怀中。他知道自己错得离谱了，他怎么能用少年的爱情要求格林德沃呢？但他靠在格林德沃肩上，像失去翅膀的夜莺，回到阔别已久巢穴的本能。

格林德沃也没有继续说下去。他用一只手抱住怀中的邓布利多，轻拍着安抚，另一只手仍拿着老魔杖，沿着腰线划到臀缝中，找到那处曾经驯化的穴口，用力顶了进去。

没有润滑。邓布利多感受到撕扯的疼痛，带给他一种真实的罪恶感，从云端坠落，直至深渊。他可以清晰地描摹出冰凉的木棍上每一处皮孔，磨圆的棱角被粘膜包裹，生涩的身体竟有了反应。

一颗凸起被送入身体，括约肌紧绷着拒绝，却被迫吞下下一颗。邓布利多还保持着同一个姿势，低着头，用力抱住格林德沃，又立刻松开。他既不愿意面对格林德沃，也不愿意面对自己仍爱着他的现实。

格林德沃能感觉到邓布利多的抗拒。他没有停止，继续用手里熟悉的魔杖开拓那个小穴，缓慢插到最深处后，猛然抽出又猛地刺入，干涩地，像是在发泄什么。他早已忘记邓布利多的敏感点，于是15英寸长的魔杖随意捅着。反正就算真正碰到，邓布利多也不会叫出来让自己知道。另一只手不安分地在邓布利多胸前游走，逗弄着许久未被情欲浸染的身体，渐渐苏醒。

邓布利多近乎惊恐地发现自己勃起了，在格林德沃不留情面的抽插下，在本应怀恨一辈子的人的抚摸中。格林德沃的手从胸前凸起一路滑下来，握住邓布利多的性器，漫不经心地套弄着，像是想着什么。

紧接着，令邓布利多更为惊慌失措的，魔杖抽出后没有继续，而是温和的清水渐渐流入穴口。除了魔法，格林德沃不可能做到。但刚刚拿到老魔杖的格林德沃没有魔力，他们都确认过。邓布利多被后穴的温暖和身前的快感缠绕着，往事一幕幕浮现，年少时的书桌与门前容光焕发的少年，下一秒是他被压在未完成的信上，腰向后凹出性感的弧度，收件人在他身上。

他无法冷静思考，忘记虽然格林德沃已失去魔力，强大巫师的血液中蕴含的仍然可以使用。而格林德沃没有趁机补充魔力，刚刚那些误食的鲜血大概只够一个“清水如泉”，甚至必须借用魔杖。

格林德沃没有放过邓布利多。一边有清水润滑的小穴张开了嘴，每当魔杖全部抽出时会吐出粉红色的媚肉，缠着木棍，发出“啵”的一声，像是在拒绝，抑或挽留。另一边，格林德沃套弄着柱身，轻轻扫过马眼，在龟头画下圆圈，极尽所能地取悦邓布利多。即使在用精妙的技巧令怀中的人失去理智，他的表情依然冷漠，手很稳，似乎只是在做一件无关紧要的事情。

溺于情欲，邓布利多喉咙中流露出几声喘息，低不可闻，不知已被格林德沃珍藏到脑海中。

如果下半辈子真的只能在监狱中度过，也许只有这些美好的回忆陪伴自己了。格林德沃眼睛眯起一瞬，掩饰瞳孔的变化，加快了手上的动作，试图得到更多的呻吟。

压抑的气息不再稳定，格林德沃知道邓布利多快到了。大概是曾经两个月的回忆作祟，使邓布利多沉沦像是本能般简单。格林德沃停下抚弄前端的手，眼神垂下，似乎在专心致力于用老魔杖满足邓布利多。

性器已经吐出了前液，却因为骤然失去抚慰而停滞在那里，硬得难受。后穴变得格外敏感，老魔杖上的一颗凸起顶到腺体，穴口的皮肤被温暖木纹间冰冷的象牙刺激。邓布利多眼神涣散，恍惚是那个金发少年与他在阁楼上互相用手满足时要求的只用后穴高潮，在他据理力争的拒绝之后完成了。

格林德沃又一次把手柄直直地撞在敏感点。积淀的快感爆发，射出温热的精液，邓布利多在高潮中失去了红发少年与永远未完成的信，失去了傍晚山毛榉树下柔软的草坪与晌午阁楼的阳光，灵魂飘在云端。

他在这一瞬间度过了一生。霍格沃茨的荣光，戈德里克山谷的遇见，阿利安娜的治愈，周游世界的同行，与子偕老的伴侣。没有背叛，没有离别，拥有爱与希望，无比自由。

直到邓布利多耳边响起格林德沃冷静的声音：“阿不思·邓布利多，请你牢记，在每一次使用这根源自宿命的魔杖时，想起你曾经在应该恨之入骨的仇人怀里呻吟，抱着他，被他用魔杖插到高潮。

“爱不值得被爱的人，为了他们伤害你的同类，这是你黑暗一生的起点。”


End file.
